


I Can’t Come Up With A G-Rated Tilte For This Smutfest

by ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Everyone carries around lube in their pockets, Facials, Felching, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, OT4, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Snowballing, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds/pseuds/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds
Summary: This is essentially an experiment to find out how much rimming can happen in one fic.  SPOILER ALERT: It's a lot.  Written for a kinmeme prompt in which OP states: I just wanna read about tongues between butts.  OMG GUYS I FINISHED IT AFTER IT SAT THERE FOR A YEAR AND A HALF!!!!!





	1. Roadside ASSistance

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt - https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=1889992#cmt1889992

Gladio and Ignis made there way quickly but carefully down the rocky slope from the haven to the Regalia. It was not yet dark, but the trees provided enough shadow that the two men needed to watch their step. When they reached the car, Ignis did not think twice about reaching for the handle of the drivers door. He startled slightly when Gladio grabbed his hand and pinned him with his body against the car, hot breath already heavy on his neck, causing tingles.

"Gladio," Ignis growled, frustration evident, "What are you doing?"

Ignis could feel Gladios lips curled into a smirk against his ear. "What does is feel like I'm doing?" he whispered seductively. His tongue slipped out and teased the other mans ear lobe.

Pinned and unable to move, Ignis huffed in a mixture of frustration and arousal. "It feels like you're holding up progress. We've just enough time to make it to the shop and back before dark. No is not the time for this. Besides, we're parked on the side of the open road. Anyone could drive by."

Gladio chuckled darkly. "Maybe if you didn't drive ten miles under the speed limit and you learned how to pass idiots even slower that you, we wouldn't have time constraint issues." Punctuating his sentence he released Ignis' hand so he could grope his lovers ass with one hand and reach around him to palm at his crotch with the other. Feeling what was there, Gladio hummed. "Feels like we have a different kind of 'constraint' going on here."

It was true that Ignis was already half hard under his primly pressed slacks. His resolve was also quickly melting away. He both hated and loved how the Shield had they effect on him.

Gladio gave the tender skin behind Ignis' ear one last good lick before gracelessly dropping to his knees. At first Ignis thought Gladio meant to give him a blowjob and he began to turn around before the man in his knees roughly grabbed his hips to hold him in place facing the Regalia.

"You know, as much as I love the four of us messing around, sometimes I miss having you all to myself." He said as he reached around to open the front of Ignis' pants. The four traveling companions had in fact developed a polyamory among them, and while Gladio’s body was eagerly shared amongst his comrades and his duty lay with his prince, his heart...

Gladio’s heart belonged to Ignis, and vice versa.

"Yes, I miss it as well," Ignis agreed, still managing to sound composed while slightly breathless.

Once Gladio had the button and zipper undone, he pulled the pants and checkered pattern boxer-briefs down in one swift motion.

"Damn Iggy, you have such a wonderful ass." He could not see it from their position, but he was certain of the intense blush that was spreading across the advisers face at the complement. "Bend over."

Ignis bent over the door almost all the way into the open convertible and spread his legs shoulder width. Now that he know what his lover was up to, his heart began to race and his hardening cock twitched against the car door.

Gladio admired shapely ass before him with his eyes only for a moment before taking one cheek in each hand and gently messaging them. He felt the muscles tighten momentarily before relaxing again. He smirked when Ignis gave an appreciative hum. Gently he spread them apart to reveal his goal.

"Oh, yeah..." Gladio nearly whispered. As much as he wanted to dive in and devour Ignis like the starving predator he felt like, he wanted to take his time to enjoy this. Despite what Ignis had said before, Gladio knew he had plenty of time before the others began to worry for them (Noctis and Prompto were most likely engaged in similarly nefarious activities anyway...) So slowly and teasingly, he stuck out his tongue and danced it ever so lightly against the tight muscled ring of Ignis' ass. He smiled when he heard Ignis in hail sharply.

Ignis closed his eyes and gripped the car door tightly. How such a feather light touch could bring such electrifying sensation he would never fully understand. He tensed slightly at the initial contact but willed himself to relax. He knew he should open his eyes and watch the road for anyone passing by, but he could not bring himself to focus on anything but the pure pleasure of Gladio’s tongue against him. After the stress the group had endured lately, he deserved to allow himself and his lover this.

Gladio teased with the tip of his tongue for as long as he could stand it. Needing to taste more, he flattened his tongue against the tight hole and began lapping in earnest. The way the advisers breath began to hasten and hitch encouraged him and it was not long before he felt his own cock strain again this tight leather pants.

"I'm gonna lick you open nice and slick before I fuck you."

When a breathy moan was his only response, Gladio tried harder to get a more vocal reply. He readjusted his hands to spread Ignis as far as he could, then slowly pushed his tongue into the twitching hole.

And Ignis moaned.

It was such a deep, full, unrestrained sound that went straight to Gladio’s now fully hard (and painfully restrained) cock and he moaned in return. He quickened his pace of slipping his tongue in and out of the tight ring until the man above him began to quiver and gasp.

Ignis was so lost in bliss that only later would he recall that a vehicle had just sped past them. In the moment however, he only knew intense pleasure and ache for release. He began unconsciously rocking his hips forward, rubbing his cock against the car door.

"Gladio-" he gasped.

Feeling his partners desperation, Gladio reluctantly pulled away and brought himself up to stand on shaky legs. He quickly opened his pants and pulled out his cock. He gave himself a few long strokes while relishing in the sight of a bilissed out and disheveled Ignis bent over for him before digging out a small vile of lube from his back pocket (always prepared for the best) and slicked himself down, knowing his saliva would not be quite enough lubrication to last for full penetration.

Gladio lined himself up and just barely pushed. He knew it was going to be tight sense he had not properly prepped Ignis, and he wished he had time for that. He bent over Ignis and caught the shell of his ear in his teeth.

"Tell me to," Gladio practically growled.

It took a moment for Ignis to comprehend that he had been spoken to, let alone the words that had been said. "To...to what?"

"You know what," Gladio replied. "Tell me to do it. You know I love it when you talk dirty. And use my whole name."

Ignis turned a shade of red he would have been embarrassed to see for himself. He nodded. "Fuck me, Gladiolus."

And he did. He pushed in gradually and winced when Ignis gasped in what he knew had to have been pain. He knew better than to offer to stop though, and kept pushing forward at a steady pace. When he bottomed out he held his place and waited for the smaller framed man to adjust. After s few moments, Ignis nodded, and Gladio knew that as his signal to move. He rolled his hips and both men moaned loud enough that in the backs of their minds they wonder d if they could be heated back at camp. Not that the other two would mind (or notice in the midst of their own doings...)

"Ah...Gladio...harder."

Gladio almost came from the rare but hot as hell verbal request, but held himself back.

"Fuck yes!" He replied and fulfilled the request. Gladio grabbed Ignis tight by the hips and fucked into him unabashed. Their angle was perfect for each rough thrust to hit Ignis right it prostate and he cried out his lovers name strung together with nonsense syllables. It wasn't long before he was coming hard against the door, tight heat clenching around Gladio to cause him to fall seconds after.

They stood there like that, basking in the afterglow of an incredible orgasm when a pink convertible, top down, filled with young women, passed by. They slowed as they passed and cheered before speeding on ahead.

Ignis stood with his mouth agape and coughed when he realized he wasn't breathing.

"Oh dear GODS I have never been so mortified!" The adviser turned away from the road in complete shame and pulled his pants back up possibly faster than he ever had in his life.

Gladio just laughed. "Oh come on Iggy. We probably just made those girls' entire week."

Ignis huffed indignantly and smoothed out his cloths. "Well at least someone is amused."

"You're the only one who isn't." Noting that his lover was truly disturbed by what had happened, Gladio’s expression softened and he rested s comforting hand on the advisers shoulder. "Come on now. It's not like they have any idea who we are, or like we'll ever see them again. No one's hurt, nothing's been damaged, we'll be alright. Okay?"

Realizing there was nothing that could be done, Ignis sighed. "I suppose you're right. Come on now. We need to get to the shop and back before Noctis and Prompto worry for us. "

"Yeah, you're right. What do you think those kids are up to right now, anyway?"


	2. Snowball Effect

The rocky ground of the haven dug into Prompto's knees but he didn't care. He was exactly where he wanted to be: on his knees in front of Noctis, the Royal cock down his throat.

"Fuck yeah, Prom," Noctis praised, both hands tangled in the gunners hair. "Your mouth is so fucking good."

Prompto hummed around Noct’s cock, the vibrations of his throat causing Noctis to moan and thrust into the hot mouth. The blonde had long sense trained away his gag reflex, so it slid easily farther back. Then suddenly Noctis pulled out with a low growl. "Please don't stop, Noct," Prompto begged, "I want it in my mouth; want to taste you,"

Noctis chuckled. "Don't worry Prom. I always take good care of you, don't I?"

Prompto nodded. Noctis circled Prompto and stopped behind him. He knelt down and reached around the blonde, practiced fingers making quick work of the of his tight pants and pulling them down just past his ass. He pushed carefully on the middle of Prompto’s back. "Hands and knees," Noctis instructed.

Prompto obeyed, placing his palms on the rough ground and arching his back to stick his ass out as far as he could. Noctis roughly groped one cheek in each hand, spreading him out. He worked up a mouthful of saliva and spit at Prompto’s opening.

The gunner wined when he felt Noct’s spit trickle over his hole, down his taint and onto his balls. "You gonna eat my ass? Hu, Noct?"

Noctis answered not with words boy with action. Without preamble he brought his face down and licked. He trailed the full length of his tongue up from Prompto’s balls, over his twitching hole all the way to the crack repeating while relishing in the blondes gasps and small cries.

"I'm about to fuck you so hard," Noctis said, lewd words muffled against Prompto’s damp entrance.

"Mmmm...Noct...you know I love it when you fuck me, but I still want your cum in my mouth."

"You're a little cumslut aren't you," Noctis replied with a smirk. "Don't worry, Prom. I'll give you what you need. Always do."

"Yes...Noct...so good to me. Want you."

"You have me, Prompto. Every part of me." Noctis reached into his pocket for the tiny bottle of lube he kept there (Gladio taught him to always be prepared…) and poured it sloppily directly onto his cock before lining up. Almost as an afterthought, he smeared some onto Prompto before gripped the blondes thighs. He wanted to be rough, but in the interest of not hurting his one true lover, he slowly pushed in finding it difficult to keep himself from simply slamming into the tight heat. He bottomed out in due time, and Prompto proved to be impatient.

"Please don't stop. I'm ready; just fuck me!"

"You asked for it." Noctis pulled almost fully out and slammed back in hard. Prompto screamed and Noctis fleetingly wondered if it was a scream of pain. If it was the blond wasn't complaining, so he set a brutal pace of pulling almost all the way back and snapping his hips forward fast and hard. The sweet spot deep inside Prompto was hit with almost every thrust and he could feel himself getting close within minutes.

"Noct...close...touch me..."

Noctis changed his pace, thrusting more shallowly but harder and faster. He reached under Prompto and pumped his cock in time with his fucking. Leaning forward and supporting his weight with one arm at Prompto’s side, he whispered with his lips brushing Prompto’s ear, "Say my name when you come."

That order pushed Prompto over, and he came in thick bursts all over Noct’s hand screaming. "Noctis! NOCTIS!!"

"Prompto!" Noctis screamed in kind spilled deep inside the wailing blond.

Prompto’s arms gave out and his elbows buckled, causing him to fall forward, chest slamming into the ground painfully.

"Y'okay, Prom?"

Prompto huffed. "Yeah, m'okay." Then after he realized what Noctis had done, he wined "Nooooct, you said you would-"

"Shh, I told you I’d give you what you need," he repeated, "and I will. Turn over on your back."

Prompto turned over carefully, causing Noct’s softening cock to slip out of him. Noctis pushed Prompto’s knees back again this chest, raising his ass into the air.

"Any idea what I'm doing?" Noctis asked teasingly.

"Hu?" Prompto questioned, still a little delirious.

Noctis leaned down into Prompto’s ass once more and watched his own cum seep out of the swollen hole. Willing to let nothing escape, he stuck out his tongue and caught the fluid as it dripped down.

Prompto keened and squirmed, already overly sensitive. "Noct, you just came inside me and you're..."

"Mmhm," Noctis hummed his confirmation, he pushed his tongue into the loosened entrance, allowing cum to spill into his open mouth. Once his mouth was full he had to make a conscious effort not to swallowed instinctively. He crawled over Prompto and leaned over him, grinning with his full mouth closed. He gently tapped Prompto’s lips with one finger. Wide eyed in anticipation, Prompto opened his mouth. Noctis kissed him, his own mouth open and pushed the entire mouthful from one mouth to the other with his tongue. Prompto moaned into Noct’s mouth and drank it up greedily. They kissed for a few moments, languid and sloppy, savoring the taste of each others mouths combined with the product of Noct’s release.

When Noctis pulled away, Prompto laughed breathlessly. "Sweet Six, that was amazing!"

Noctis licked his lips, still tasting himself, and smiled. "You really are a little cumslut, aren't you?"

Prompto propped himself up on his elbows, bringing himself nose to nose with Noctis. "Yeah, but you know I'm your little cumslut." He was about to kiss Noctis when they were startled by a voice at the edge of the haven.

"Correction," Ignis said, walking up with a sack of groceries, followed closely by Gladio, "Our little cumslut."

Noctis stood with (surprisingly given the circumstances) the grace of the prince he was, looking as smug as he could with his pants undone. "I don't have to share him, you know. I had him first."

Gladio chuckled and approached Noctis until they were face to face. "You love letting both of us fuck you and your little boy toy and you know it," he teased and licked Noct’s chin clean of a drop of cum that had dripped out of his mouth. He hummed his appreciation and looked back to Ignis. "Dessert first?"

Ignis sighed. "I'm afraid not, Gladio. It's already beginning to darken and I have dinner to prepare. Man cannot live on sex alone, unfortunately." The adviser walked away in the direction of the cooking supplies, then stopped. "However," he said, turning around with a smirk, "don't let me stop you from having your fun."

As Ignis set to work on dinner, Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto looked back and forth at each other.

Should they fuck without him?


	3. Dessert First

Noctis noticed something just slightly off about the way Ignis moved. He gave Gladio a knowing look.

“So, Gladio,” he teased, “What were you and Specks up to? You were gone a little too long for a quick grocery trip.”

Gladio smiles at Noctis seductively. “I could tell you. But I think I’ll show you instead. Get down on your hands and knees, Princess.”

Noctis moved to follow Gladio’s instruction, but stopped and helped Prompto to his feet. He whispered something in the blonds ear, and a sly smile sneaked across his lips.

“Hey, Gladio,” Prompto said with a wink, “Pull your pants down.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow. “What was that now?” It was rare for Prompto to be assertive toward Gladio during sex, but Gladio was always intrigued when it happened.

Prompto said nothing; he only nodded toward the larger man’s pants. Gladio shrugged. He unbuckled his belt and pushed the tight leather down far enough that the important things were exposed. Only then did Noctis follow Gladio’s earlier instruction, pulling his own pants down and dropping to his hands and knees. Gladio knelt behind him, which was difficult with his pants bunched up at his thighs, but he made due. He reached out to grope Noct’s ass, but stopped when Prompto knelt behind him and latched his lips onto his neck.

Gladio let out a heavy breath. “Not that I don’t love how you work your mouth, Blondie, but what are you up to?”

Prompto licked a strip up Gladio’s neck to his ear and nipped at his earlobe. “I’m gonna lick your ass and you’re gonna copy what I do to you on Noct.”

Gladio’s moan at this suggestion was low and gruff. “You devious little brat, Noct,” he said with a quick slap to Noct’s ass, sparking a startled shout from Noctis. “This was your idea?”

“Guilty as charged,” Noctis confessed.

“Well then, Blondie, guess you better get to it then.”

Prompto had to almost lay on his stomach to get into position to bring his face level with Gladio’s ass, but he managed it. He started by peppering wet, sloppy kisses over one tightly muscled cheek, then the other.

“Hmf, little tease,” Gladio muttered and leaned down to mimic Prompto’s kisses. His muscles rippled at the sensation brought by the blond’s lips, and under his own lips he felt the same ripples from Noctis.

“C’mon, Prom,” Noctis urged, “Stop teasing.”

Prompto smirked. “Your idea.” To make his point he switched from kisses to light nibbles and bites. Gladio’s breath grew heavier and Noctis whimpered when Gladio began to bite him in time with Prompto.

“You want it, Big Guy?” Prompto breathed against Gladio’s ass. “How ‘bout you, Noct?”

“Yeah, lick his ass, Prom,” Noctis answered.

“Oh, you mean like this,” Prompto teased and licked over his most recent bite mark.

“Smartass,” Gladio said and copied the motion.

Prompto laughed, “Nice ass.” He tightly gripped one cheek in each hand. “Okay, fine, I’ll stop teasing. I know juust how you like it.” He spread Gladio’s ass, pressed his face in and immediately began lavishing attention on the opening. He swirled his tongue around it and moved his mouth in the same way he would if he were making out with someone, knowing Gladio liked it wet and sloppy. Every so often he let his teeth scrape across the sensitive flesh, but only gently. Where Gladio absolutely loved it, Noctis, on the receiving end of Gladio’s mimicry of his ministrations, was not fond of too much teeth during rimming, so a few gentle scrapes now and then seemed to be a good middle ground.

And it was, if the way Gladio moaned into Noct’s ass and Noctis moaned even louder in kind was any indication.

“Fuck...Gladio...Prom...” Noctis panted.

Prompto pulled back just enough to speak. “You want me too?”

“Hu?”

“You want me to fuck Gladio? Fuck him while he fucks you?”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Gladio asked even though all three of them knew he wasn’t really protesting.

“You know you want it, Big Guy. Hey, Iggy,” Prompto called, “Wanna hook us up with some lube?”

Ignis set aside the ladle he had been stirring the stew with. He grinned and rolled his eyes. “Unprepared?”

“Um..” Prompto blushed.

“Wait just a moment.” Ignis disappeared into the tent for a few seconds and returned with a large bottle.

When Ignis handed him the bottle, Prompto grabbed Ignis by the wrist and pulled him down so hard the almost stumbled over. Prompto kissed Ignis fiercely with too much teeth and saliva. Ignis grunted and only kissed back for a second or two before forcibly pulling back.

“Thanks, Iggy.”

“You're welcome, Prompto. Make it quick now. Dinner is almost ready.”

Ignis went back to his work and Prompto popped the cap on the bottle. He poured a little lube onto his fingers and passed the bottle to Gladio, who also coated his fingers in the slick liquid. Prompto worked quickly and efficiently, slipping one finger inside Gladio.

“This is so exciting,” Prompto said with a wide smile. “I barely ever get to top you.”

“Better enjoy it, Sunshine,” Gladio said and began preparing Noctis. For this they had to work at different paces due to how much larger Gladio’s fingers were than Prompto’s.

“Oh, you bet I will.” Prompto slipped another finger in as soon as he felt the tight ring of muscle relax.

“You ready for another, Noct” Gladio asked Noctis. When Noctis replied with a nod, Gladio added his second finger.

“Don’t have much time,” Prompto reminded them, “You both ready?”

“Fuck yeah, I am,” Gladio answered, “How bout the princess?”

Noctis groaned. “Stop calling me that, damn it. Yeah, I’m ready.”

Prompto sat up and scooted back to let Gladio get ready first. He slicked himself down with more lube, passed the bottle back to Prompto, and lined up and steadily slid into Noctis until he was balls deep.

“Ah Fuck!” Noctis cried out.

Once Prompto was ready, he placed his hand on Gladio’s upper back. “Lean forward a bit.” Gladio did so and Prompto entered Gladio with one sharp thrust and Gladio let out a cry with a higher pitch than he would ever admit could come from him.

“Ohshityou’resofuckingTIGHT!” Prompto shouted when he bottomed out. He braced on hand on Gladio’s shoulder and the other on his hip while Gladio gripped Noctis by the hips with both hands. “You set the pace, kay?”

Unable to find words, Gladio simply answered by doing. He rocked his hips forward into Noctis and backward onto Prompto, and the dual sensation of tight heat around him and fullness inside him made him shudder.

“Hard, Gladio!” Noctis demanded

Gladio obliged and thrust harder, simultaneously fucking into Noctis and fucking himself on Prompto’s cock. Prompto barely had to move and just barely trust forward each time Gladio would come back towards him. They worked themselves into a rhythm easily and their moans and cries mingled together like erotic music.

“Shit I’m already close,” Gladio said through gritted teeth. “I’m gonna come already!” He reached one hand below Noctis and began to erraticly pump his cock.

“Come inside him,” Prompto panted and picked up with Gladio’s quickening pace.

“Prompto...Noctis...FUCK yes...”

With one last hard thrust he was coming, and he froze with a shout spilling into Noctis. Noctis and Prompto, feeling hot come flowing inside him and muscle constricting around him respectively, both came together screaming each other’s names.

Barely giving the three men time to cool down, Ignis called from across the haven, “Get cleaned up, you three. Dinner’s ready."

As they readjusted their cloths and cleaned up, Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio felt a little guilty for having just had incredible sex without Ignis, leaving him only to watch and listen.

They would have to make it up to him after dinner.


	4. Desert

Once dishes were cleaned, dried and put away, Gladio wasted no time pulling his lover into a heated kiss and grabbing his ass with both hands. Prompto came up behind Ignis and ran his hands up the adviser’s back.

“We did good, yeah?” Prompto whispered.

With some effort Ignis broke out of the kiss. “Well.”

Prompto stilled his hands. “Hu?”

“You meant to say ‘we did _well_ ,’” Ignis clarified, “And yes, Prompto, you did.”

Noctis took Ignis by the hand and pulled him out from between the other two. “Alright, Grammar Patrol, let’s get you into bed and give you a right proper fucking.”

Ignis smiled seductively and allowed Noctis to lead him into the tent. “I’ll surrender control tonight. I’m curious to see what you three have in mind to ‘make it up to me.’”

They made no ceremony of striping once inside the tent; each removed their own cloths as quickly as possible. Ignis, however, being ever careful and organized, was the last one left wearing anything. By the time everyone else was naked, he was topless and barefoot but still working on his belt.

“Too slow,” Gladio said and reached down and pulled the belt off in one quick jerk, making a satisfying swishing sound. Noctis got behind him and yanked down his pants, then his underwear.

“Would it kill you to exercise some level of patience?” Ignis asked, stepping out of the last of his cloths.

“Yes,” Gladio answered, “Now lay down on your stomach. Get comfy.”

Ignis did so, getting himself comfortable on top of his sleeping bag and folding his arms over a pillow underneath his head. While Ignis situated himself, Gladio rummaged through his bag. He grinned when he found what he was looking for, then frowned.

“Hey, Prompto. Add massage oil to our supply list. This bottle’s almost empty.”

“Will do. Speaking of bottles, be right back.” Prompto left the tent, presumably to retrieve the discarded bottle of lube from earlier. By the time he returned with it, Gladio was already in position kneeling over Ignis with his knees on either side of his lower back.

“First thing’s first. We need to get you relaxed,” Gladio said while coating his palms with a liberal amount of oil. It was lavender scented and warming to the touch. He started at the shoulders, rubbing with just enough pressure at his finger tips to work out the ever-present tension in the other man’s shoulders. Ignis sighed and Gladio felt Ignis relaxing under his ministrations. He took his time moving his thumbs in small circles and feeling the tension knots in his lover’s muscles slowly soften and fade away until he heard heavy breathing and quiet moaning from the other side of the tent. Gladio turned his head and saw Noctis and Prompto stroking each others fully hard cocks and one of the prince’s nipples between the blond’s teeth. “Hey, you two. Get over here.”

The two younger men separated and crawled across the tent floor.

“Where do you want us?” Noctis asked.

“Well, seeing as how Blondie here’s intent on using his mouth tonight, he can get behind him and prep him,” Gladio instructed, “Noct, let him suck your cock.”

Noctis knelt in front of Ignis with his knees on either side of his head. Ignis propped himself up on his elbows to bring his face level with Noct’s cock that was already weeping from his foreplay with Prompto. Ignis licked the clear bead from the tip, causing the flushed organ to twitch. Once it had stilled, Ignis took only the head into his mouth, savoring the taste and weight on his tongue.

With a contented sigh, Noctis let his eyes flutter closed. He gently combed his fingers through Ignis’ hair right behind his ears where Noctis knew from plenty of experience that Ignis was extremely sensitive. The caress elicited a soft moan from Ignis, a moan that reverberated through Noct’s cock, and he echoed the sound.

Behind Ignis, Prompto settled behind Ignis and was not quite as gentle as Noctis (who was gently encouraging the leisurely pace Ignis was taking with his cock) or Gladio (who was still massaging Ignis’ back with the last of the oil) Instead he gripped Ignis’ cheeks tightly and enthusiastically buried his face in his ass. He hummed at the first taste of Ignis mixed with something else that he definitely recognized.

“You guys got up to some fun while you were gone, hu?”

No one could see Gladio’s cheeky grin, but Prompto could hear it in his voice. “What makes you think that?”

“I can taste you on him. So fucking good...” Prompto went back to work, filling the tent with wet little noises and appreciative hums, licking and swirling his tongue in patterns around the sex-loosened hole.

When Prompto’s tongue slipped inside him, Ignis dropped Noct’s cock from his mouth with a small cry. “Prompto! I can’t take much more, please!”

“Please what?” Noctis asked with a subtle wink.

“Hey now,” Gladio shook his head at Noctis. “Don’t worry, Iggy. We’re not gonna make you beg tonight. We know what you need. Right Prompto?”

“Yep!” he chimed and sat up quickly. Prompto picked up the lube, and the bottle made a comical squelching sound when more came out than he intended for. “Oops.”

“Oops what?” Noctis asked.

“Uh, maybe that’s a little too much lube?”

“Better too much than not enough,” Noctis said. “Wouldn’t want the driver to have a sore ass in the morning.”

Ignis was sure there was a witty quip to be made there, but he was too far gone to find it. He swiveled his top half around just enough to see Prompto give himself a few long strokes before lining up with his ass. “You ready, Iggy?”

A quick nod from Ignis was all the reassurance Prompto needed, and he slipped fully inside with one long, slow thrust.

“Damn… Ignis,” Prompto panted, “You just got fucked a few hours ago and you’re still tight as fuck! Gladio, move.”

Gladio got off of Ignis’ back to give Prompto room. He casually stroked him own cock and watched Prompto pull Ignis up by the hips until he was on his knees. Now with Ignis’ ass in the air, Prompto was able to thrust in deeper. He quickly set a pace that he knew drove Ignis crazy, slowly drawing out almost completely before snapping his hips forward. Once they were set in their pace, Noctis guided Ignis’ head back down to his lap. Ignis took Noct’s cock back into his mouth and let Noctis match Prompto’s pace.

“Hey Big Guy,” Prompto said, his voice strained, “You can’t just stand there and watch. Come here.”

“Oh, I don’t mind enjoying the show, but as long as you’re offering...” Gladio took a few steps forward and stuck his cock ungracefully into Prompto’s open and waiting mouth. Gladio knew he he didn’t have to hold much back with Prompto, as the blond was undoubtedly the most talented among them at oral. Prompto easily took in Gladio’s full length until thick dark-brown curls tickled his nose.

Soon Prompto’s pace took to matching Gladio’s pace thrusting into his mouth, going from steady and deliberate to fast, hard and erratic. Ignis moaned around Noct’s cock, and Noctis tightened his grip in the light-brown hair.

Ignis let Noct’s cock fall from his mouth again and gasped for air. “Touch me, Prompto. I’m close!”

Prompto hummed and reached underneath Ignis, grabbing his cock and stroking without rhythm.

Noctis was the first to cum, furiously pumping his cock with one hand while the other was still tightly fisted in Ignis’ hair. He shouted with his climax and was just aware enough to make sure he missed Ignis’ mouth (Ignis was by no means a fan of swallowing like Prompto was) and instead sent his release shooting across his cheek, with some landing on his neck and shoulder.

Noct’s orgasm set off a chain reaction, with Ignis following soon after Noctis after the heat of his cum shooting across his face sent him over the edge. “Prompto!” he cried out, and his body stiffened. His cock and ass twitched. The rippling and tightening inside Ignis brought Prompto to completion, and he came inside of Ignis as deep as his cock could reach. Prompto’s pleasure cry, muffled by Gladio’s cock, shot straight through Gladio, and he could only hold out for a few more thrusts before he came down Prompto’s throat. He let out a long, guttural moan when Prompto swallowed around him and released with a loud “pop,” not a drop of Gladio’s cum left on or around his mouth.

“Damn,” Noctis said before yawning wide. “That’ was amazing, but I’m exhausted now.”

“No sleeping yet, pillow princess. You’ve got a mess to clean up.” Gladio tossed Noctis a washcloth, retrieved from a nearby bag.

Noctis gently cleaned his “mess” from Ignis’s face, neck, and shoulders. He leaned down to leave a lingering kiss on Ignis’ lips.

“So Iggy,” Gladio asked, “Did we make it up to you alright?”

Ignis smiled against Nocts’ lips. “indeed.”

 


End file.
